


The Voyeur

by cndyprfumegirl



Series: You Are My Home [5]
Category: Demet Ozdemir, Dogdugun Ev Kaderindir, Ibrahim Celikkol, Turkish Dizi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndyprfumegirl/pseuds/cndyprfumegirl
Relationships: Zeynep Goksu/Mehdi Karaca
Series: You Are My Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670797
Kudos: 3





	The Voyeur

Okay, so this is set sometime in the future--and may be slightly out of character--but it is a special request, and I aim to please. I mean, fanfiction exists for a reason! 

***

Mehdi knocked on the bedroom door, waiting to hear Zeynep's answer before he opened it.

"Come in," she called, and he entered.

She was standing at the window, and she turned around to look at him as he closed the door and walked toward her. The soft pink light from the sun setting outside poured into the room through the window behind her, and she looked like an angel descended from Heaven. He came to stand right in front of her, and she smiled up at him. "Hoş geldin," she said. She put her hands on his chest. "You know, you don't have to knock on the door anymore, Mehdi."

"Hoşbulduk," he answered with a lopsided smile. He ran his hand over her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "And I will continue to knock because I don't want you to feel like you don't have any privacy." His fingers threaded through her hair behind her ear and she leaned her head into his hand. He stroked his thumb lightly across her cheek, his smile reaching his eyes. "How was your day?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her neck.

She closed her eyes and her hands moved up his chest and over his shoulders to his neck. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, and one went into his hair, holding onto the back of his head as his lips and tongue devoured her. "It was good," she breathed. She tightened her fingers in his hair as his mouth latched onto the tender spot right above her collar bone and sucked on her gently, his mustache and scruff tickling her skin. "How was your day?" she managed to ask.

He released her from his mouth with a soft sound of suction and his lips and tongue moved up her neck to her ear. "My day was good," he said, the low timbre of his voice vibrating through her body and settling between her legs, making her throb with need. She'd discovered Mehdi to be a generous lover, his passion for her all-consuming; it didn't take much for her body to respond to him. Their physical connection was their common ground, and their relationship was strengthened by it. 

He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes were hooded with want, and they held hers captive. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said. His thumb moved from her cheek to rub over her full pink lips, his eyes following the path of his thumb. She knew he'd kiss her soon, and her heart thudded loudly in her ears in anticipation.

He looked into her eyes again, before his mouth came down on hers. She stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him--one around his neck and the other under his arm around his back--and pulled herself closer against his body. He still held her face in one hand as he kissed her, and he wound his other arm around her back, holding her tightly. He loved her lips, and sometimes he just wanted to kiss and kiss and kiss; Zeynep loved the way he kissed her, the way he stoked the fire within her and made her feel adored at the same time.

Mehdi's lips left hers to press kisses against her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids. He hugged her and rested his chin on top of her head, allowing both of them to catch their breath. He stroked her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other, and she snuggled against his chest, her hands moving slowly up and down his sides. She sighed in contentment, making him smile. He was in love with her, there was no denying it. He wondered if she knew how much he loved her; he wondered if she loved him, too.

He opened his eyes and looked out the window at the darkening sky. Movement in the window of the building across the street caught his eye and he looked closer to see Benal standing in her window, obviously watching them. He knew she saw him looking at her, but she didn't have the decency to look away or pretend she wasn't looking. She raised her eyebrow, challenging him.

His eyebrows came together, his face darkening in anger. He held Zeynep's head against his chest and tipped his head down to kiss the top of her head so she wouldn't suspect the change in him. How long had she been watching them? How many times had she stood there and invaded their privacy? He'd caught Benal trying to talk to Zeynep in the street several times, but he always managed to interrupt and lead Zeynep away from her. He had already told Zeynep about his past with her; he had nothing to hide, but he didn't trust Benal at all--what were her motives for trying to insinuate herself into Zeynep's life? What would it take for her to understand that she needed to move on, that there was no place for her in his life?

He turned his attention back to Zeynep, who was warm and soft in his arms, and he rubbed his cheek against her hair. He inhaled her sweetness, loving how she melted against him when he was affectionate with her. He knew she wanted him; he could feel her heart beating, the heat rising from her skin.

He pulled her head back a little and kissed her forehead. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms to her lace his fingers through hers. He was looking down at her, and she leaned her head back to look up at him. Her normally light brown eyes were dark with desire, and she held his gaze, willing him to kiss her again.

He pushed her back against the window and raised her hands above her head, pinning them there. She inhaled sharply, her eyes wide as she waited for him to make his next move. His eyes moved over her beautiful features, thanking god for the millionth time for bringing her into his life.

The sun had gone down now, and it was completely dark outside. His eyes flicked up to the window across the street for the briefest moment, and he saw that Benal was still watching. If she wanted a show, he would give her one that would make her understand that he belonged to Zeynep.

He lowered his head to kiss the pulse jumping at the base of her throat. He wedged his thigh between her legs, and her hips moved involuntarily against him, seeking out relief for the pulsing ache between her legs. He dragged his lips up over her throat and kissed her chin before claiming her mouth. She moaned quietly as his tongue plunged into her mouth, stroking against hers in a battle of wills.

She pulled at her hands, wanting to touch him, but he held firm as he consumed her. Her hips still moved against his thigh, but he shifted his stance so his legs were between hers and she whined in disappointment. He quickly moved his hands so he held both of her wrists against the window with one of his hands, and his free hand moved between her legs to cup her sex through her jeans.

She was scorching hot against his hand, and he rubbed it back and forth against her, giving her the friction she so badly needed. She tore her mouth from his and sucked in a deep breath, feeding her lungs. She pulled at her hands again. "Mehdi, let me go, please," she begged.

He released her wrists and she immediately reached between them to stroke his hardness through his pants. "Zeynep," he gasped.

She kissed him again, and her hand continued to work him. She felt him grow harder and bigger under her touch. "Mehdi, take me to bed," she said, her eyes on his.

He leaned down to put his arm behind her knees and lifted her up into his arms. She wound her arms around his neck and lifted her face to his to kiss him again.

He laid her gently on the bed and looked down at her. She rubbed her legs together, unable to stay still; her lips were swollen from his kisses; the sensitive skin around her mouth was red from his rough stubble--she was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen, and she was his. He looked up through the window one last time at Benal before he turned off the light, effectively shutting her out. Hidden in the cover of darkness, he undressed himself and Zeynep and made love to his wife.

Across the street, Benal still stood in the window looking into the darkness. A single tear rolled down her cheek as her soul burned with pain and rage.


End file.
